


Going Home

by mskatej



Category: Smallville
Genre: Amnesia, Comedy, Dubious Consent, M/M, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-17
Updated: 2006-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has amnesia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to my brilliant betas, txtequilanights and myownghost. You both rule. ♥

Something is wrong.

Clark wakes up with a start and automatically focuses his hearing. There’s an unfamiliar voice. Loud and threatening. _“Time’s up, Lex”_. There’s a thud. Silence. Then a loud bang.

Something is definitely very wrong here.

He pushes himself up from the ground, and blinks a few times. He hadn’t planned to fall asleep in the sun whilst staking out Lex’s mansion from an acre away, but nothing interesting was happening and he was so comfortable lying in the long grass that, after a few hours, sleep had been too inviting to resist.

It takes him about three seconds to reach the front door of the mansion and push past the security guards. They shout at him to stop but he ignores them and stalks through the halls until he reaches Lex’s office, barging inside with a combative frown on his face.

Lex is in the room, on the floor, unconscious. One of his guards is kneeling next to him, talking into his radio, loudly ordering somebody to get a doctor. A few paces away from them is the body of a man Clark doesn’t recognize, blood seeping out of a gunshot wound in his chest. Clark jogs over to the man, kneels down next to him and presses two fingers against his neck, but there’s no pulse. He’s dead.

“What happened?”

“How did you get in here?” the guard asks, standing up and puffing his chest out.

“Through the front door,” Clark snaps, standing up too. “What _happened_?”

The guard looks indecisive for a second, then says, “I heard shouting, I came in, Mr Luthor was on the floor and that guy was about to knock his skull in with a baseball bat-“

Clark glances over and sees the bat on the floor next to the body.

“-so I shot him.”

Clark nods. “I better call the police.”

“It’s being taken care of.”

“Even so,” Clark says. “Is Lex okay? Is an ambulance on its way?”

The guard looks at him dumbly and Clark rolls his eyes. “Where does he find you guys?” Clark says with a shake of his head. He moves to Lex’s side and x-rays his body from head to toe. There’s a bump on his head but otherwise no damage. Clark lightly slaps Lex on the cheek a few times, until his eyelids start to flicker.

“He’s waking up,” he tells the guard, examining Lex’s face.

Lex opens his eyes slowly and stares up at Clark, then blinks a few times.

“Are you all right? Do you need a doctor?” Clark asks.

“I don’t think so,” Lex says, still staring.

“What happened?”

Lex doesn’t answer. He just stares. And it’s strange because he’s staring at Clark in exactly the same way he did six years ago, the day Clark pulled him out of the river and saved his life.

“Who are you?” Lex asks, staring.

“What?” Clark says.

“You know me,” Lex says. “But I don’t know you. And I... I don’t know... me.”

“What?”

“Where am I?” Lex says, sitting up and looking around the room. He spots the body. “Did I do that?” He looks anxiously up at Clark.

Clark shakes his head quickly. “No, you didn’t. Did you- do you- are you- do you really not know who you are?”

Lex looks disoriented. “Oh God. What’s going on?”

“Lex. Your name is Lex. Lex Luthor. I’m Clark Kent.”

He’s staring again.

“That guy attacked you. One of your guards killed him.”

“My guards?”

“Hi,” the guard says nervously.

Lex looks up at him. “You shot that man?”

The guard nods.

“Because he was attacking me?”

Another nod.

“Thanks.”

“It’s my job, sir.”

“Sir,” Lex repeats. “My name is Lex Luthor. And you’re,” he looks back at Clark, “You’re Clark Kent.”

Clark nods and stands up, offering his hand to Lex. He pulls Lex to his feet and grips his arms gently to stop him from falling over again. Then he wraps an arm around Lex’s waist, pulls Lex’s arm over his shoulders, and walks him over to the couch, laying him down and kneeling beside him.

He studies Lex’s face again, searching for clues. Could he be playing games with Clark, or does he really not remember who he is?

“What do you remember, Lex?” he asks.

“I...” Lex swallows and looks perturbed. “I remember how to tie my shoes... I think. I remember my twelve times table. I remember a lot of things. I just can’t remember who I am.”

“I should take you to the hospital,” Clark says.

“The doctor’s on his way,” the guard tells him and Clark jerks his head around. “I think we should avoid the hospital if at all possible. The last thing Mr Luthor needs is people finding out about this.”

Clark turns back to Lex, who’s gazing at him again. “I’d like to go to a different room,” he tells Clark, glancing over at the body for a second. “Can you take me somewhere else?”

Clark nods. “Do you think you can walk up to your bedroom?”

“How far away is my bedroom?” Lex asks, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Miles away,” Clark replies with a smile.

“I’m sure I can make it if you help me.”

“Okay. Come on.” Lex stands again, arm slung over Clark’s shoulder, and puts all his weight onto Clark.

By the time Clark has taken Lex upstairs and laid him down on the bed, Toby, the doctor, has arrived. Clark goes to wait outside but Lex won’t hear of it.

“I want him to stay,” he insists.

After his examination and a lot of questions, Toby speaks frankly. “I can’t give you a conclusive answer until we’ve done a full brain scan, but I don’t think there’s any brain damage. The type of amnesia you have is what we call psychogenic, which is a psychological condition, and not associated with head trauma. It’s usually temporary,” he finishes, standing up.

“That’s it?” Clark asks. “There’s nothing you can do?”

“Take him places that might help jog his memory. Friends, family--” he scoffs the word ‘family’. “Anything that might be significant to Lex in some way. I’m sure his memories will be back in no time.”

And with that, Toby leaves.

Clark looks at Lex ruefully. “You feel like going for a drive?” he offers.

“Absolutely,” Lex says with a smile. “Can I ask you something, Clark?”

“Sure.”

“Are _we_...?” and Lex is looking at him with a quizzical frown, as though Clark is meant to understand what he’s asking.

“Are we what?”

Lex chuckles, and if Clark didn’t know any better he’d say Lex was embarrassed. “Are you my-?” Lex sighs in frustration then looks into Clark’s eyes carefully. “Are we together?”

Clark frowns at Lex in confusion, wondering what he’s talking about, then he gets it. “Oh!” Lex thinks they’re... he thinks they’re a _couple_. “No! No. No we’re not together. Not like that. Is that what you meant? I mean, we’re together as in we’re in the same room together, but we’re not,” Clark runs out of breath. “We’re not--”

Lex is looking amused now.

“We’re not...” Clark drops his voice to a whisper. “ _Gay_.”

Lex nods, but the small smile on his face tells Clark that he’s not entirely convinced.

“What made you think that?” Clark asks, wanting to change the subject but too disturbed by Lex’s presumption to drop it.

“Sorry, Clark. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He swings his legs off the bed and stands up. “I feel all right now. Shall we?”

Clark is quite unable to speak again until they’re down in the mansion garage and wandering past Lex’s impressive array of cars.

“Is any of this familiar?” he asks, but Lex just gazes at the cars with wide eyes and doesn’t respond.

“I am _rich_ ,” Lex correctly observes. “How do I choose which car to drive each day?”

“I think it depends on your mood.”

“You think?”

“What kind of mood are you in right now?”

Lex tilts his head to the side and regards the glinting fender of the Ferrari thoughtfully. “I think I’d regret it if I didn’t take this one out for a spin.”

Clark grins. “You sure you remember how to drive?”

Lex looks up at him with a small, pleased smile. “There’s only one way to find out,” he says, a glint in his eye.

Clark chucks Lex the keys to the Ferrari, which he was already holding. He had a feeling Lex would choose this car.

Once they’re out on the road, Clark frowns at Lex and purses his lips. “I see you haven’t forgotten how to drive too fast.”

Lex grins, shark-like, and lets out a laugh. “This feels so... I’ve done this before-“

“Yes. Many times-“

“But I don’t... Why don’t I _remember_ doing this?” He lets out a frustrated growl.

“It’s okay, Lex. We’ve got all day. Your life is more than just fast cars and castles.”

“I live in a castle,” Lex says, shaking his head. “Clark, I live in a castle.”

“You’re one of the richest men in the world, Lex.”

“I am?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow. That’s…”

“Yeah.”

“That’s a lot to take on board.”

“Just slow down will you? Try not to kill us both before we get your memories back, okay?”

Lex ignores Clark, and doesn’t slow down until he reaches the edge of town.

~~~

In the Talon, Lex looks around from their table in the corner, but it’s clear that none of it is familiar to him.

“Well I’ve gotta say,” Lois calls out as she approaches their table. “You two are the last two people I expected to see together in here. What happened? Did Lionel finally propose to Mrs. Kent? You decided to set aside your differences and work together? You’re plotting to sabotage the wedding, aren’t you!”

“Shut up, Lois,” Clark says, rolling his eyes. “Are you _working_ here again?”

“I’m covering for Greta,” Lois retorts. “And besides. I need the money.”

“I have lots of money,” Lex comments.

Lois grimaces at Lex. “No shit, Sherlock. And this helps me how?”

“It doesn’t. I just thought I’d mention it.”

“Lex doesn’t remember who he is,” Clark explains. “He has amnesia.”

“ _Amnesia?_ ” Lois repeats. “You can’t be serious.”

“He is,” Lex sighs, not unhappily. “I can’t remember a single goddamn thing about my life. But I do remember that waitresses are supposed to fetch drinks for paying customers.” He smiles at Lois.

Lois sneers at him and pulls her pad out of her apron pocket with an angry flick. “What do you want, Luthor?”

“What do I normally have?” he enquires.

“How the hell should I know?”

“Get him a cappuccino with low fat milk,” Clark cuts in. “And I’ll have the same. But with real milk.”

Lois’s glare darts between them a few more times then she spins around and marches off.

“Friend of yours?” Lex asks.

“Not really,” Clark mutters. “She talks too much.”

“I noticed.” Lex smacks his lips together. “Who’s Lionel?”

Clark twitches at the mention of the name. “Your father,” he says, trying to keep his voice normal.

Lex narrows his eyes and regards Clark with interest. “My father and your mother...?”

“Are _not_ getting married. Ever.”

Raised eyebrows. “You don’t like my father, I take it.”

“Not really,” Clark says. “But you don’t either so don’t let that worry you.”

Lex’s face breaks into a smile and Clark can’t help but smile back. “Whatever you say, Clark,” he says. “You’re my guide through life now. If I don’t trust you, who am I gonna trust?”

Clark keeps smiling, but there’s a familiar feeling of nervousness sitting in his belly. “Damn straight,” he says.

“Here you go, boys,” Lois says, sliding their coffees onto the table. “Clark, you should show Lex that picture of Lana you carry around in your wallet. That might jog a few memories!” she finishes, turning around and flouncing away.

“Trouble maker,” Clark hisses after her.

“Lana?” Lex asks.

Clark reaches up and scratches the back of his neck. “She’s an ex-girlfriend,” he mumbles.

“Of yours?”

Clark clears his throat. “Of both of ours," he admits.

Lex bursts out laughing. “Well, let’s see her then!”

Clark pulls out his wallet with a grumble. Lois is such a jerk.

“Pretty,” Lex observes, staring at the photo, not even a hint of recognition on his face.

“Yeah.”

“Is she the reason it’s weird that we’re together?”

“We’re not together!” Clark blurts out, then winces. “I mean. Um. Yeah.”

Lex just cracks up again, and Clark joins him after he’s finished feeling embarrassed. Lex is really a lot of fun without his memories.

In the car on the way back to the mansion, Clark tells Lex stories about the two of them. Mostly things they did years ago, when they were still friends, things that didn’t involve any mutants or near death experiences. He doesn’t specify any times or dates and Lex doesn’t ask. He just sits in the passenger seat, smiling out the window, occasionally telling Clark to speed up, carefree and… nice…

He’s a totally different person. Like… the guy Clark used to know, but without any of the baggage. Without Lionel’s influence interfering with his personality.

~~~

It’s dark outside now, the sky a deep blue, the sun a faint memory on the horizon. Clark sits next to Lex on the couch in the den and wonders why he’s still here. Their afternoon together has been completely unsuccessful; Lex’s memories are nowhere to be found. Although it was possibly the most fun Clark has had in years.

“I should probably go home now, Lex. Do you think you’ll be okay?”

“I have an idea,” Lex replies. “How about you stay.”

“What? Why do you want me to stay?”

Lex’s gaze slides down his face until it’s fixed on Clark’s mouth. “I like being with you.”

Clark chuckles quietly. “You know, Lex,” he says, a part of him not wanting to spoil the moment, but he can’t keep pretending like this. “We’re not really--” he lets out a breath. “Friends any more.”

“You seem like a pretty good friend to me.”

“We haven’t hung out like this in a long time.”

Lex nods. “I still care about you though.”

Clark shakes his head with a wistful smile. “No you don’t,” he says. “You really don’t like me.”

“Clark,” Lex says, unconcerned. “For all I know I could hate your guts.”

“You do.”

“But that doesn’t mean I don’t like you.”

Clark purses his lips and eyes Lex sceptically. “Uh, yeah, that’s exactly what it means.”

“I definitely still like you.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I couldn’t not.”

And he’s staring at Clark’s mouth again in a way that’s making Clark blush.

“Are you sure we never...?” Lex waggles his index finger between them, and looks at Clark quizzically.

Clark laughs. “ _No_. We never. Jeez, Lex.”

“Well, that’s good.”

Clark raises his eyebrows at him. “Thanks,” he says.

“Because that’s one memory I wouldn’t want to lose.”

Clark laughs again. “Lex, I have to tell you. You’re going to really hate yourself for this when you get your memories back.”

“For what?”

“For… uh…” Clark pauses and casts his eyes downwards, “For flirting with me.” He looks back up at Lex through lowered lashes.

Lex smiles. “Do _you_ hate me for flirting with you, Clark?”

“No.”

“Then I doubt I’ll hate myself for it.”

Clark can’t stop smiling.

“Do you _like_ me flirting with you?” Lex asks, his voice soft.

Clark swallows and huffs out a short whispered laugh. “I can’t answer that.”

Lex tilts his head to one side and studies Clark’s face with amused eyes. “You either like it or you don’t, Clark. Which is it?”

Clark looks away. “I don’t... dislike it,” he concedes with a helpless grin.

Lex furrows his brow and stares at Clark intently, then he wets his lips with his tongue and clenches his jaw. He reaches over and puts a hand firmly onto Clark’s thigh, slides it down till it reaches his knee, then squeezes. The only sound in the room is the sound of their breathing.

God. Lex is coming on to him. Big time. And Clark isn’t minding it at all. It reminds him of a time when he was younger and they were closer and he’d expected Lex to do it. Just once. He’d waited for it and waited for it and he hadn’t planned how he would react when it happened, he just knew it was going to happen. He hadn’t planned to go along with it or anything. But he hadn’t planned not to, either.

Lex had never made a move though, and then they’d drifted apart and that time had been forgotten about.

It’s finally happening and Clark has to put a stop to it.

He looks from Lex’s hand on his thigh up to Lex’s face.

“This isn’t a good idea, Lex,” he says in a low voice. “You’re not yourself.”

“Who else am I?”

“You’re- Look. If you were- If you had your memories,” Clark says. “You wouldn’t want this. Truth is, I wouldn’t want this either.”

“I see,” Lex says, sliding his hand all the way up Clark’s thigh then curling it in between Clark’s legs, digging his fingers into the muscle there possessively. “But as it is, I don’t have my memories and we both seem to want this. I don’t see the problem.”

“We’ll regret it,” Clark says.

Lex laughs. “So?”

“So...” Clark struggles to think of an intelligent response.

“Are you the kind of guy who doesn’t do things he wants to do, just in case he regrets it?”

“Uh...”

“Or are you the kind of guy who wants to...” Lex starts to pant a little.

“What?” Clark asks, suddenly breathing a little quicker too.

“Who wants to get naked with me?”

The words zip through Clark’s body and force him to clutch the side of the couch, choke out a sigh, and buck his hips up involuntarily. “Jesus!”

Okay, he’s hard now. Really hard.

“What better way to rekindle our friendship, right, Clark?”

Clark can only seem to whisper. “What do you want to-”

“Do?” Lex interjects. “To you?”

Clark stares at Lex nervously and considers running away, but he’s finding it difficult to move, especially now that Lex’s face is drifting closer to his and Lex’s eyes are fixed on his mouth in very single-minded kind of way.

“Let’s start with-“ Lex’s lips touch his. Gentle and moist, slowly pursing them into a kiss, then pulling back and watching Clark’s reaction. Clark is frozen. Lex tries again, opening his mouth a little more this time, and Clark feels a flick of Lex’s tongue against his lips.

“Lex,” he whispers, tense and uncertain. “I really don’t think we should be doing this.”

“Shh,” Lex hushes, kissing Clark again. That’s his tongue again too. Lex’s tongue. Oh God, what is he doing?

Apparently he’s kissing back. And getting more and more turned on.

Lex shifts around on the couch and Clark does too, so they’re now half facing each other and they’re making out. This isn’t so bad. They can make out for a while, then Clark will go home, and this is just one of those weird days that Smallville excels at. There have been far more regrettable events in Clark’s life; he can handle one minor indiscretion with an amnesiac Lex Luthor. Who is really not a bad guy at all and who is a lot sexier than Clark might have imagined him to be.

He’ll go soon. Just a little bit more kissing, then he’ll go.

Lex has Clark’s hand in his and he’s drawing it down between them, towards his lap. Clark doesn’t know what Lex is trying to do but when his hand makes contact with what is clearly Lex’s erect penis, through the expensive pants he’s wearing, Clark gasps and jerks his hand away.

“What are you doing!” he gasps, his eyes wide.

“Relax, Clark,” Lex says with a sleepy smile, sitting up on his knees and throwing a leg over both of Clark’s, straddling Clark’s lap. “Now give me your hand.”

Clark frowns and hesitantly holds his hand out. Lex takes it again and guides it back down to his crotch and holds it there.

“That’s not so bad, is it?” he murmurs, pushing Clark’s hand down and hissing.

“I guess not,” Clark admits, rubbing a little.

They kiss again and Clark keeps rubbing. Touching Lex through clothes is probably okay, and then he’ll go home.

“That’s nice,” Lex whispers into his ear, and then he distracts Clark by dragging the tip of his tongue over the edge of Clark’s earlobe. Clark is so distracted he doesn’t even notice Lex undoing the top button on Clark’s jeans and pulling down his fly. He yelps in surprise when Lex squeezes his cock through his boxer shorts.

“Hey!”

Lex ignores Clark’s protests, hums with pleasure and slips his fingers into the slit of Clark’s boxers, wrapping a warm hand around Clark’s dick, which is so sensitive Clark nearly comes right then and there.

“Lex, stop,” he gasps, bucking up into the tight grip. “This is too much.”

But Lex doesn’t stop and Clark can’t help glancing down, as Lex pulls his cock out and continues his firm strokes.

“Clark,” Lex murmurs, kissing him on the mouth again. “We’re not going to do anything you’re not comfortable with, okay? Just let me make you feel good.” So Clark throws his head back and concentrates on not having an orgasm.

Lex’s hand feels really great. But then it’s gone and Lex is moving off him.

“Wha-“

He’s not ready to stop yet. He will be soon and then he’ll go home, but not _yet_ , jeez.

“Oh my God,” he whimpers when he realizes what’s happening. Lex has moved onto the floor, kneeling between Clark’s legs and his lips are closing over the head of Clark’s cock, which is still poking out of the slit in his boxers.

Lex is _sucking his cock_. And Lex’s mouth is even _better_ than his hand.

Clark doesn’t know what to do with his hands, so he tentatively touches Lex’s head, which is warm and smooth and moving rhythmically, up and down, up and down.

He wants to come soon, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to hold back much longer, but he can’t just come in Lex’s mouth. That would be rude. Still, if Lex keeps doing what he’s doing he may not have a choice.

And then he’ll go home.

But Lex pulls off.

Clark stares down at him in horror. “Are you stopping?” Clark asks, panicked.

Lex smirks at him and climbs back up onto the couch.

“Temporarily,” he says. “I think... I think we should go up to my bedroom. I’m bound to have all of the things we need in there.”

Clark frowns. “What things?”

More wet kisses before Lex answers him. “Condoms.” Kiss. “Lube.”

That startles Clark into pulling his face away from Lex and holding him in place with a palm flat against his chest. “Lex,” he says. “I’m not... I think we should slow down.”

Lex nods in agreement. “You’re right. I’m sorry. We’ll go upstairs and take our clothes off and just... touch each other and kiss each other. Nothing more, I promise.”

Clark gulps. “You promise?”

“Of course. It’ll be more comfortable on the bed. It would be stupid not to be as comfortable as possible, right?”

“Okay.”

They stand up and Clark awkwardly pulls his fly up over his erection and follows Lex upstairs.

Lex starts to strip the moment they’re in the bedroom and soon he’s naked on the bed, lying on his side with his head resting on his hand, his cock flat up against his stomach and his eyes roaming all over Clark, who hasn’t removed any of his clothing yet.

“Get undressed, Clark. Then come over here and lie down with me.”

Lex’s smile is both warm and predatory, and it freaks Clark out. Not enough to make him leave, of course, and it’s not long before Clark’s clothes are in a messy pile on the floor next to his feet and he’s just standing there stupidly, unsure what to do next.

“Come here,” Lex says again, and Clark slowly walks over and climbs onto the bed.

They’ve gone a lot further with each other than Clark had intended, and Clark blames Lex entirely for that; if he hadn’t... put his mouth... there, it would have been easier to put a stop to it. Still, they’re not going to do anything else, just a bit more kissing and touching, and hopefully Lex will do that thing again and hopefully he’ll let Clark come next time, and then Clark will go home.

They start with some kissing and relatively innocent touching, Clark running hands up and down the silky skin of Lex’s back, Lex clutching Clark’s face and pushing fingers though Clark’s hair. It’s nice. And amazingly sexy.

It’s even sexier when their cocks brush against each other’s and soon Clark can’t hold back any longer, and he takes Lex’s bare cock in his hand and starts pumping it slowly.

Lex has his arms wrapped around Clark and both hands on Clark’s ass now, squeezing it, fingers pushed into the cleft, far too interested in that part of his body for Clark’s liking. They’re not going to do that. No way.

Although it feels nice, in a ticklish, unusual way when the tips of Lex’s fingers rub over that... area.

“Oh Clark,” Lex whispers. “You’re so fucking gorgeous. I need to find some lube.” And suddenly he’s moving away from Clark, crawling to the edge of the bed and opening the top draw of the bedside table. “You look in the other one,” he commands, pointing at the bedside table on Clark’s side.

“Lex, we’re not... we’re not doing that,” Clark says.

“It’s not for that, Clark. You need to trust me. I’m going to make you feel so good.” Lex rifles through each draw.

Clark frowns and gives in, opening the top draw on his side. There’s a packet of condoms in there but no lube. He quickly shuts it.

“Nothing over here,” he says.

“Goddamit. What the hell is wrong with me? Why don’t I have any fucking lube?”

Clark thinks about it for a while. “Because you’re not gay?”

Lex laughs. “Suuuure. We’re not remotely gay. How could I forget?”

Lex is up off the bed now and heading into the en suite bathroom. He returns moments later with a small bottle in his hand and a triumphant smile on his face.

“Astroglide!” he crows, jumping back on the bed. Clark’s eyes are like saucers.

“What are you going to do?” he asks.

Lex sighs happily. “Turn over and I’ll show you.”

“I don’t think I should,” Clark says, frowning at Lex squeezing the thick liquid into his hand, dropping the bottle onto the bed, then rubbing his hands together until they’re all shiny.

“Clark, I’m not going to do anything you don’t want, okay? I’m just going to touch you.”

So Clark rolls over until he’s lying on his stomach, and spreads his legs. He jerks a little when he feels Lex’s slippery hands sliding over his ass cheeks, thumbs slipping between them and pulling them apart.

More lube, more rubbing, more grinding into the mattress. This isn’t too bad; actually it feels really great. And soon it’ll be over and they’ll get back to kissing and hopefully sucking, after which, Clark will go home.

Oh God, what’s that? Is that Lex’s finger?

Lex is breathing really heavily and yeah, that’s definitely his finger, which he’s slowly working into Clark’s ass. Did Clark give Lex permission to do that?

He’s pushing it in, then pulling it out again, really, really slowly. And now it feels like there’s more than _one_ finger back there.

“Does that feel nice?” Lex asks him, but Clark can’t answer that. Because while, yes, it does feel nice, it’s also not something he’d agreed to.

“I’m just gonna-“ Lex doesn’t finish his sentence. Instead he... that’s Lex’s cock. The length of Lex’s cock pressed in between Clark’s ass cheeks.

“Lex,” Clark says anxiously, pushing back mindlessly. “What are you-“

“I’m not going to fuck you, Clark,” he replies hoarsely, sliding against him. “I’m just going to do this for a while.”

They’re practically having sex, but not really, because no one is penetrating anyone else. Which is good, because there’s no way Clark is the kind of guy who has sex on the first date. Hell, he only sort of knows the guy thrusting lazily against him now, and this Lex doesn’t know _Clark_ at all.

Damn that feels nice.

Lex groans and shifts position, taking his weight off Clark. “I just need to-“

That’s the head of Lex’s cock. He’s circling Clark’s asshole with it. Massaging him there. Oh God.

“Clark, I’m just going to push the head inside, okay?” He can feel himself stretching, he can feel himself opening up. He can feel Lex pushing his cock inside him.

“Lex, you promised,” he gasps.

“I’m not going to fuck you,” Lex insists, pushing inside a little bit more. “That’s all. Just that much.” Then he pulls out and slides the hard length up between Clark’s cheeks again, like before. “I won’t do that again,” he says, wet mouth on Clark’s back, although Clark’s not sure he trusts Lex any more.

It’s hard to forget how good it felt, but this is better because it’s safer. He shouldn’t be having sex with Lex at _all_ , given Lex’s current condition and the fact that they’re pretty much enemies now.

But Lex is doing that thing with his cock again, where he rubs it against Clark and then... yep, he’s pushing it inside again. Lex is _such a liar_.

This time Lex doesn’t stop with just the head and he keeps on pushing, slowly, slowly, out then in, then _all the way in_.

Holy cow. He’s got someone else’s... inside him... another guy is... _Lex_ of all people... and he’s moving it, shifting... and it’s... oh wow... it feels... ohhhhh... “You’re such a liar,” Clark sighs, groaning.

“I’m not going to fuck you,” Lex whispers, as he starts to fuck Clark.

Lex doesn’t pull out this time, he just keeps on thrusting, deep and slow and hard. Clark can’t stop his body from moving in time with Lex’s because when he pushes back Lex’s cock goes in deeper and that really does feel incredibly good.

“Liar,” Clark gasps out, grinding his cock into the mattress. Lex sits up on his knees and starts pounding into Clark harder, faster. Grunting loudly each time his hips slam into Clark’s ass.

Clark starts to come, right into the mattress, wailing into the pillow he’s clutching. He’s shaking hard, ribbons of concentrated pleasure shooting through him, body hot and wet, brain losing all ability to function. So good. So so good.

He thinks Lex might be coming too because his thrusting has become ragged and jerky and he’s stopped breathing entirely.

Lex releases a few long, throaty moans, thrusts in once more and shudders violently for several long moments, before collapsing onto Clark’s back.

After a second or two, Lex extracts himself from Clark’s body and moves away somewhere. Clark has his eyes shut and would quite like to fall asleep right this second, but he soon realizes that Lex is still not touching him. He opens his eyes and turns his head around, then blinks in confusion at the sight of Lex, standing up, a few paces away from the bed, staring at Clark with his brow furrowed and his jaw clenched.

Shit.

“Lex,” Clark says quickly, sitting up and pulling the sheet up over his lap. “I’m sorry, I tried to stop you.”

“Uh, I think I’m the one who owes you an apology, Clark.” Lex squeezes his eyes shut and presses his thumb and forefinger into his forehead.

“True,” Clark remarks. “You’re not very good at taking no for an answer.”

Lex scoffs. “You loved it.”

Clark gapes at him, but can’t help smiling. “I should probably go home now,” he says, standing up.

“I have an idea,” Lex says, smiling back at Clark.

“And what would that be?”

Lex walks over to Clark and pushes him back down onto the bed.

“How about you stay.”

Lex climbs onto the bed, onto Clark, and kisses him hard on the mouth.

“You’re not mad?” Clark asks in surprise.

“No,” Lex says, looking to the side thoughtfully. “Just surprised.”

“By what?”

“By you, Clark,” Lex says with a laugh. “I can’t believe you _let me_.”

Clark glowers. “You were kind of hard to resist. You were actually nice for once.”

Lex looks mildly irritated. “I might have been ‘nice for once’ but at least I wasn’t easy.”

Clark just gapes at him.

“Well okay,” Lex concedes. “I was pretty easy.”

“Am I really staying?” Clark asks. “I probably shouldn’t.”

Lex shrugs. “You may as well,” he says with a lopsided smile.

Clark hesitates for a few seconds, staring up at the amused face of his... whatever he is... then he pulls Lex into a hug.

He doesn’t go home.


End file.
